Once Bitten, Twice Goodbye
by Claire Campbell
Summary: When 14 year old Analiese Kozeroy's school gets attacked, she gets badly hurt. To save her from the fatal wound, Kanaya turns her. Unable to face what she's done, a few days later Kanaya fakes her own death. A year later, Kanaya gets intel about a group that wants Analiese dead. So she sends people to bring Analiese to her. Sorry for the crappy summary. Has Yaoi and Yuri.


_"Stay with me Analiese! You never give up so don't start now!"_

_I hear you, but why? I've given so much, put others before myself, and played the part of the good little girl. If I give up things would be so much better. People would be happy. I would be happy! Can't I be happy this one time? You said that I would one day have my happy ending. And that day must be today. Please, let me have this._

_"I'm sorry Analiese. I wish there was some other way to save you. Please forgive me."_

* * *

I woke in a sheen of sweat and a sharp pain in my neck. Instinctively, my hand rose and covered the two small puncture wounds on my neck. On the other side of my room I could see the numbers on my clock glowing red. 3:27am. Great. There was no use in trying to sleep again because I knew it would never work. So instead, I got up and turned on the lights to my room. My eyes automatically adjusted to the change in brightness. "Good job Analiese," I said to myself. "This is the fourth night in a row you've had this nightmare." I couldn't understand why this was happening.

I walked over to my door to use to mirror on the back. I could barely believe that the girl in the mirror was me. My waist length chestnut-brown hair was messy from sleep. My ash-grey eyes had dark circles under them from loss of sleep. My pajamas slightly hung off my slender frame. I hadn't had proper drink in days. But the one of the most peculiar things about my looks was my neck. Two small circles marked where my neck met my shoulders. The other thing was my canines. The pearl colored fangs were abnormally sharp and long. But that's how they have been ever since that day.

I shook my head. "Come on Analiese. She did what she had to to save you. Stop dwelling on the past." Walking back over to my bed, I grabbed my computer so I could browse tumblr when a sharp pain resonated through my head. Dropping my computer, I gripped my head and let out a silent scream. Then I was thrown back farther into my memories.

* * *

_"Class, we have a few new students joining our class today." my teacher announced. I sighed. Out of my six classes, these students have come into four of them. I turned my attention back to the front of the class where four kids now stood. "Wth cougar spirit," she droned on. "Please welcome Dave Strider, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam" Wait, Kanaya? What happened to Jade? Jade was in all my other classes, not Kanaya. "Dave, please sit next to Xander. John next to Rebecca. Rose next to Kalani. And Kanaya next to Analiese." She turned her attention back to the rest of the class. "Will the four of you I just named please wave over your new partner?" I rolled my eyes before complying. I locked eyes with Kanaya then waved her over. After the new students got seated, class began._

_For some reason, I could not get my eyes to leave the black haired girl sitting next to me. I felt that I knew her from somewhere. In fact, I felt like I knew all the new students. I just couldn't remember where from. The more I tried, the more I forgot._

_"Analiese!" I looked up at my teacher. "Now that you're back with us, will you please answer the question?" I blinked. "Could you please repeat the question ma'am?" The class snickered at my response but -deeds was not impressed. "I expect more from you ." She was about to ask someone else to answer the problem when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I wasted no time getting out of there._

* * *

When I came back to the present, I was a mess. Huddled on the floor in a shivering, sweating mess. My resolve was slipping. "Looks like I have to do it." Slowly getting up, I took a deep breath. I walked over to my window and silently opened in. Then, I slid into the night.

When I stopped running, I was at my girlfriend's house. I quickly jumped onto the roof next to her window and knocked twice. With in seconds, the window was open and Kathryn was ushering me in. "What are you doing here this early? Are you hurt?" Her ocean-blue eyes searched mine for any sign of danger. "It's ok Kat." I replied. "I'm just thirsty." My face blushed as I said it but Kat only smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kneeling position on the bed. Before I could protest, she had sat down on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed her back then slowly opened her mouth with my tongue. She kissed me back before pulling back.

"No more 'till you've drank." I smiled sheepishly as she took off her shirt to give me better access to her neck. As confident as she looked, I could see her hands tremble. Not wanting to scare the blond any more, I slowly pushed her onto her back and straddled her. I laid my body against hers and laid my lips on her neck. She shivered at the kiss and slid a hand under my shirt on my back. I kissed the same spot a couple of times and even licked it once before I bit down. Kathryn cried out in pain once before I was able to eject my poison. As it flowed through her veins, she no longer felt pain. Instead, she was overcome with pleasure. As I sucked, she moaned. I took what I could without hospitalising her before I pulled back. I licked the wound then let out my other venom through my saliva. This time, as I licked the wound it healed 'till there was no sign of it.

Kat looked up at me sleepily. "Do you feel better?" I smiled at the girl under me who was having trouble staying awake. That's just what happens when the victim is sleepy. I picked her up and set her back down on the bed so her head laid on her pillow. As she fell asleep, I pulled the blankets up over her so she wouldn't freeze on this winter night. Kissing her on the forehead, I whispered in her ear. "I love you Kitty-Kat. Never forget." And with that, I climbed out of her window towards home.

I was halfway home when my head felt like it was being torn to shreds. "No! Not again!" I cried into the night before I was taken again.

* * *

_It was months after I first meet the one known as Kanaya Maryam. We had become good friends and I always hung out with her and her friends. But I could never shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. That is, until I remembered. We were at her house when it happened._

_We had been sitting on her couch watching t.v. when I finally figured it out. "Hey Analiese? Are you ok? Your hands are shaking."_

_"I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_I looked over at the girl next to me with rage filled eyes. Slowly, I started to see the real her. Grey skin, black lips, and horns. "You're not fucking human." The troll's eyes widened visably. "W-what do you mean? Of course I'm human!"_

_"No you're not!" I screamed "I can see right through your lies! I can see the real you! Horns and all!" I stood up quickly, and pointed a finger at the troll. "You're not from this planet! Not from this universe! You're just a character in a webcomic!" I screamed at her trying to understand. She sighed and looked down. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to figure it out." Kanaya Slowly stood up and reached a hand out to me, but I just shifted away from it causing her to put it back at her side. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Analiese. Just listen to me. I wanted to tell you but I was protecting you-"_

_"Protecting me? Your so called 'protection' has been driving me crazy! It cost me my friends! None of them will even look at me! I thought that we were friends! Friends don't keep secrets Kanaya! They trust each other to the fullest extent! But I guess we were never friends then. Because I would never be friends with a devious bitch like you!" I could see the hurt and shock register in her eyes but I didn't care. She deserved it._

_"Hey! What's going on in here?" I turned around to see Dave standing in the doorway. His face was full of confusion and worry. "Kanaya, what happened?" Before anyone could say anything, I pounced._

_"What happened? You guys have been fucking lying to me and you're gonna ask what happened?" I could see the surprise register on his face. "Is there anything else you guys have been keeping from me? Because if you are keeping more secrets and I find out all hell's gonna break loose."_

_The two in front of me just stared at me dumbfounded. Before they could say anything, I ran past Dave and out the door. Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran home._

* * *

Gasping and panting, I came to leaned against a pole. Putting my head in my hand, I openly cried. It has been so long since I've seen this girl but she was tearing me to pieces! "Why won't you leave me alone? You died a year ago Kanaya. So why are you still here?" I clutched the fabric above my heart. "Why are you still here?"

I decided that I needed to see it again so I walked down to where her house had once stood. After that day, one of the terrorists burned down the house with her in it. Now all that stood there was a pile of rubble and a broken heart. Before it broke anymore, I turned my back and walked away. I internally decided that I would never come back to that place. I would never suffer heartbreak like that again. I would be strong.


End file.
